


So Worth It

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to recruit Severus to make Draco's Halloween special. He might have to try and try again to convince him. Not that Harry minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Worth It

Since Draco wasn't familiar with Muggle Halloween customs, Harry decided it was upon him (and maybe Severus) to change that. Of course, Severus wasn't going to voluntarily cooperate so Harry definitely needed to provide incentives.

"A pumpkin patch?" Severus asked, doing an outstanding job concealing his disdain.

"Come on!" Harry said, excited. "We'll get pumpkins, carve them, make jack o'lanterns..." he looked around making sure Draco was still sleeping. "Who knows? Maybe we'll even adopt a black cat." His grin died when Severus scowled.

"We don't need a cat, Potter."

"But Draco loves cats," Harry said, insistently and reached up kissing Severus on the nose. He'd called him Potter so that meant this was going to be arduous.

" _Cat_?" Draco's voice was faint as he stirred in bed. "It's cold," he said, pulling up the blankets.

Harry returned to their bed and got under the covers to warm Draco. "I promise you, it'll be worth it."

Severus walked up to them and looked down at both Harry and Draco in bed. Harry could see his resolve melting. Severus licked his lips and Harry watched as his eyes darkened. Harry knew he'd almost won.

"It best be Potter," Severus said, firm.


End file.
